The waitress and the rich man in love
by kags-and-inu
Summary: Kagome is a waitress, working on the cruise. Inuyasha is a rich man going on the cruise for fun. But what happens when they meet?
1. Good byes

**The waitress and the rich main in love**

**Summary:** Kagome is a waitress working on a cruise. Inuyasha is a rich man, boarding the cruise for fun. But what happens when the two meet?

**Chapter 1: Good byes**

**I changed the chapter, making it more descriptive. I hope you like it and review at the bottom to give me a comment and to make it better.**

'Kagome hurry up or we will be late for our job!' Miroku said impatiently. He had bluish, grayish eyes and his ears were pierced twice on one side and once on the other side. Plus his short, bushy ponytail at the back makes him look pretty hot. Miroku was wearing ordinary shaded jeans, with a white, plain t-shirt and a black cool jacket with the word "universe" on it.

Kagome, on the other hand, wasn't rushing because she couldn't figure out what to wear. After 5 minutes of searching, she finally decided to wear her demin skirt which she had got on her birthday and a baby pink boob tube which fit her nicely. She had unique, brown coloured eyes and long, black silky hair, which flew nicely as the wind blew across her face. She was beautiful and her features were perfect. If you were to look at her for the first time you would have thought she was an angel gliding across the floor. Her best features were her eyes which shone brightly in the sun and her smile which made you smile when you saw it. It was just magnificent and her personality fit it all, adventurous as well as cheerful and caring.

Kagome was excited because she was going on an expensive cruise trip to London, and although she was only a waitress, she was allowed to go anywhere she liked on the cruise but had to be on time, on their shifts. Think about it, going a cruise which you didn't have to pay for, and going on shifts only a few times a week, leaving the rest of the time to wonder freely through the corridors or in your room or even better, in the swimming pool relaxing. After finally deciding what to wear she quickly picked up her suitcase along with her purse and ran down the staircase to where her friend was waiting. She smiled as she walked down the stairs to where her friend was. Miroku smiled as well, as he saw how wonderful Kagome was, like always.

'About time!' he said with a smirk on his face. It was fun teasing his friend for she never took it seriously.

'Shut up, Miroku,' she shouted back when suddenly she was interrupted by hugs and kisses. 'Great, just when I was about to leave so I could avoid this,' she thought to herself between hugs and kisses.

'Bye honey, have a great time and don't forget to ring often,' her mother said nearly in tears as she hugged her daughter tightly. She hated when her mother was in tears, it wasn't as if she was going forever. It was just for three months.

'Ok mum, I have to go now so say bye to grandpa for me,' Kagome replied as she kissed her mum on the cheek before walking off to the car. She didn't want the same thing to happen with her grandpa too.

During the trip, it was silent and all that could be heard was the engine of the car, until Kagome finally spoke. 'Miroku, aren't you excited to go on the cruise!' she beamed as she made her biggest smile on her face. This made Miroku happy because he loved to see her smile. 'Of course, I am Kagome, considering it is our very first cruise trip,' he replied with a smile. Both chatted along the way to the cruise, talking about how lucky they were and how fun it would be and stuff like that.

When they arrived at the cruise, they could see many rich and famous people as they boarded the ship. Without taking another glimpse at the sight which lay in front of her, she felt hands dragging her. Miroku was dragging her along to find where the rest of the crew was. When they arrived they were immediately put to work. Cleaning, sweeping, wiping and fixing were their first duty. Kagome and Miroku worked hard as they thought about how relaxing it would be after this, plus the money they receive after work, which is quite a lot.

A man about 175 cm tall, walked out of a limo to their destination. He was tall and well built, he had golden amber eyes and his hair was as white as the snow. His name was Inuyasha; he was born in one of the richest families in the world. Inuyasha wore a black leather suit with a navy tie and a white shirt, with the first two buttons undone. He looked stunning, in fact, hot. It wouldn't be surprising if many girls ran up to him and asked him out. Inuyasha looked down to the door he had come out of. 'Mother, do you need a hand getting out of the car?' Inuyasha asked, gladly offering a hand to help.

'Yes, that would be very nice of you dear,' she said politely. Once she was out of the car you could see her features, her face as she shone like a star in the sky. She was beautiful, actually one of the most beautiful women in the world. She wore a blue frilly dress which went all the way to her knees with an umbrella around her shoulder. She had gloves and cute blue high heeled shoes, if you actually saw them. She looked like a very important person, which she was. Inuyasha was ready to go when he was pulled back but his brother's claws. Inuyasha and his brother were very unlike, mostly because his brother, whose name is Sesshoumaru, was a full youkai, while Inuyasha was just a hanyou. Sesshoumaru had nice amber eyes, a moon shape neatly sitting on his forehead and red stripes naturally coming across the side of his face like pricks. 'Wait, for the rest of the family before you wonder off without your ticket,' he said harshly with neither a smirk nor a frown on his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he hastily snatched his ticket out of his brother's filthy claws. He hated when his brother was right. Inuyasha didn't like the fact that his brother was coming but he said to himself that, that was not going to be the reason why he couldn't have fun. He was going to go wherever he wanted, with no one to stop him. That was the whole point of the cruise in the first place, to relax.


	2. Meeting

**Thank you to I am alone and I stand alone, Dark Shining Light, fluffylover666, krys, Sunfrost, young kagome, Peccatus of Lucifer, Kyana-the-dragon and Pink Sakura Angel for updating. I re wrote this chapter so I hope it is much better than last time.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

After everyone boarded the ship, the crew let go of the anchor and off they went. It was rocky but calm and the outskirts of the boat were beautiful for sight seeing. It was Kagome and Miroku shift and they were serving and washing and cleaning.

'Can I help you sir?' Kagome asked politely as she took out a pen and paper ready to write the order. Kagome was wearing a black velvet blouse with a pink plain t-shirt. Her hair was up in a bun and the only make up she wore was lip gloss and mascara.

'I would like a cappuccino, please,' the man said as he looked up at the waitress. Both eyes met and they stared at each others' eyes for a while before Kagome walked away. 'His eyes are beautiful!' she said to herself with a smile on her face. Never had she seen such beautiful eyes plus such lovely, shiny white hair which looked so much like pure snow. She placed the order on the table and started serving again. 'Her eyes are the most unique brown I have ever seen, I must find out more about this girl,' Inuyasha said as he sat there astounded. Her eyes were very, very special. Although they were just brown, they had a spark and when you looked into her eyes you could see how pure she was.

'Your cappuccino, sir,' the same waitress said as she placed the cup down on the table before leaving. As she placed the cup down, the man quickly glanced at the name tag to find her name. 'Kagome, huh?' he said with a smirk, he was beginning to like this girl. It wasn't only the eyes, but the hair, the body and everything! He took a sip of his cappuccino while staring into space. He was having a nice time until a girl about his age stepped in front of his face. 'Hi Inuyasha, having a great time?' she asked with a smile on her face. She was also beautiful and her hair was in a pony tail. Her features were cool and she was one of the nicest friends you could have. She was wearing a nice pink and white skirt that had curves to it to fit her nicely, and a cool black t-shirt that had 'funky' written on it. 'Oh, hi Sango, didn't see you there, yeah I am having a great time already!' he said excitedly. He was just about to tell her about this girl he had met until another woman came up. She was also about Inuyasha's age with black hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit like Kagome but Kagome of course was much prettier and better. She was wearing slim ¾ jeans and a halter top which had the words 'You know I'm hot" written on it which showed her belly button. 'Hi Inuyasha darling, how have you been,' Kikyo said as she beamed up, 'aren't you happy that I'm here!' She was very annoying, and her face was always filled with a cold stare unless, she was in front of Inuyasha or her and his family.

'Yeah, very happy, dear**'** he said sarcastically,' Sango and I were just about to leave, weren't we Sango?' he announced, nudging his friend to leave. He hated her very much and would do anything to just leave her sight because of her cold, lifeless ugly self.

'Yes, we were, excuse us,' she answered suddenly, feeling the nudge. Both got out of their seats and headed to their dorms. It didn't look as if they were rushing to get away fro Kikyo but really, they were.

'I'm so glad she didn't follow us, why is she here anyways?' Inuyasha said angrily. Just when he thought he was going to relax on this cruise and meet the new girl he thought looked so hot.

'I don't know but I can sort of tell who invited her,' Sango said frustrated. She also hated Kikyo for the fact that ever since school, Kikyo had been treating her like shit. Only after Kikyo liked Inuyasha and knew that Sango was his best friend, had she been treating Sango nicely. But Sango knew better than to be nice to Kikyo.

'I can too, who would have thought my parents told them to come too,' he said nearly blasting off in anger. Just because Kikyo was arranged to marry him, his parents had always invited Kikyo to come where ever he went. It all started when Kikyo first met his family because their parents were working together. Inuyasha's parents saw how well mannered she was and decided Inuyasha and Kikyo were to get married.

'Anyways, I found this hot chick!' he said excitedly, changing his mood in three seconds flat. It always worked on him, especially since it was such a beautiful, elegant girl who caught his glimpse in such as short time.

'Really, who is she, do you know her name, why do you think she is hot, what is so good about her?' she asked her best friend. She was always excited when Inuyasha saw a girl he liked because Sango would rather him get someone who he liked than get with the bitch Kikyo.

'Well, her name is Kagome; she is a waitress on this cruise and has the most beautiful eyes in the world plus one hot body,' Inuyasha said dreamily. Sango was very happy for his friends because he never acted like that with any girl. Any girl that got close to him would always get scared away because of Kikyo, which was also why Sango was go happy he found someone new.

'Really, then I really want to meet her, lets call her to have dinner with us,' she said interestingly, she had a feeling not only Inuyasha would like this girl but her too.

'Well, that is a good idea but what if she refuses?' Inuyasha asked. It was a very sudden and he was scared she would refuse a stranger like him. Then it wouldn't even give him a chance to get to know her, but for her to hate him too.

'Well, we could always tell her that she can invite along a friend to keep her company,' she said persuasively. Sango just couldn't wait to see this girl so she did anything to persuade Inuyasha to invite her to dinner.

'Fine, but lets get ready first, we don't want to scare the guest away with causal outfits,' he said with a smirk. Sometimes Sango thought it was just too easy to persuade Inuyasha, especially when it came to girls.

'Fine!' she said happily. Sango ran all the way to her dorm and shut the door with a bang.

'Gosh, she looks even more excited than me,' Inuyasha said with a smile. It was rare that he ever smiled except to his friend. His friend was right when she said that Inuyasha had changed a lot ages ago. It was the day when he found out he had to marry Kikyo, he never spoke too much to his family anymore and barely smiled unless it was something worth smiling about. And if this girl made him smile, then she must be someone really special.


	3. The unexpected dinner

**Thank you to Krys, fluffylover666, Kadija and angel of agony for reviewing. Please review and tell me if I need to add something or do something to my story! I changed it so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: The unexpected dinner**

'Excuse me, are you Miss Kagome?' replied a man, about a bit taller than Kagome, who looked like a butler. He was wearing a suit with a little bow at the top and his hair was combed nicely.

'Yes, I am and who is asking,' she replied while she looked at him with a confused look, ' Did I do something wrong? Am I going to get fired?' Kagome thought in her head.

'You are invited to dinner with Mr. Inuyasha and Miss Sango, You may bring one friend to accompany you,' He said before handing out a piece of paper with the place they shall go to. Then without another word, he turned around and walked away. As he walked Kagome looked down at the paper.

'Who would want to invite me to dinner?' Kagome thought to herself again. Lately, she had been talking to herself a lot and that was not normal at all. It must have been because she had just dumped Hojo.

'What was all that about,' Miroku asked while wiping his hands from a job well done. Their shift was over and all they had to do know was clean up and get dressed.

'This guy named In-i-ya-sha and this girl named Sango asked me out to dinner, thank god they said I could bring a friend,' she said relieved,' dress properly and meet me outside my room.' She didn't even let him reply because by that time, she had already rushed to her room to get dressed.

'Yes, Kagome,' Miroku answered with a groan. He hated going to dinner and dressing formally plus the fact that he knows Kagome will take such a long time. But then he remembered that there would be a girl there which made his hopes go up.

In about 15 minutes, Miroku was all ready; he was standing outside Kagome's door. He was wearing a suit and a tie which made him look handsome. 'Why the hell, is she always so damn slow?' Miroku exclaimed frustrated. He had did as he was told and when he finish went straight to Kagome's room to find her still getting ready.

About 30 minutes later, Kagome came out of her room. She was wearing a light blue, halter top dress which matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were spectacular; she had blush and eyeliner which brought out her face. On her eye lids, she had 6 different colours which brought out her eyes just the way she wanted. She was beautiful. 'Gezz, it is just a dinner, don't have to dress like your going to a ball, Kagome,' he said was he held out his hand to take hers.

'Well, I wanted to try my make up and to see how good I am. How do I look?' she asked as she blinked a few more times to show Miroku. She took his hand in return and walked along. Being a girl, she was one fussy one.

'You look fine!' he explained happily. They walked along complimenting each other on the way they looked tonight, until they finally reached the room. The door opened, and to their surprise, they found two people waiting for them and one large table with lots of food on it.

'We have been expecting you,' A man with a deep voice said as he turned around to face his guest. He saw a man with a suit and then he turned to look at Kagome. She was gorgeous, and even more gorgeous with the dress and the make up.

'Please, have a seat!' said the lady happily as she took Kagome out of Miroku's hands. Sango acted as if she knew Kagome a lot longer than expected. She leaded her to her seats as she sat down.

'By the way, my names Sango and this is Inuyasha,' Sango said excitedly. Finally meeting Kagome was a dream come true, and she was waiting all day for it too, 'Inuyasha was right, Kagome was beautiful,' Sango said to herself. Never had she seen such beautiful eyes and body and everything. She was just…perfect.

'Sango is it?' Miroku said racing up to Sango and taking her hand out, 'May I ask this beautiful lady a question?' Going to Kagome to find Sango was one of the best things in his life time.

'Um…ok,' Sango said surprisingly. Who wouldn't be if a man just raced up to you and grabbed your hand?

'Will you bare my child?' he asked intimidating. Hoping she would say yes, he looked into her eyes. Only to be…slapped.

SLAP.

Miroku fell flat on the floor while Sango took her seat. 'How rude of him to say that to any lady at all,' she said to herself. But somehow, she couldn't slap the man any harder than she could have.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and this is Miroku,' she replied with a sweet voice, as she pointed to Miroku, who was lying on the floor. She then sat down next to Sango before asking,' um…have we met before?' It was the best question she could think of right now. In fact, the only question, she could say to a person she didn't even know that invited her to dinner.

'Actually, you have,' Inuyasha suddenly said,' Remember me, the one with white hair and golden amber eyes, the one who ordered cappuccino, any memory?' Inuyasha asked almost forcefully. He wanted her to remember him and never forget. He sounded almost as if, as if he was desperate.

'Oh, I remember now!' she said happily as she showed one of her famous smiles. She didn't know why herself, she just smiled. Probably because she had been thinking about the white haired guy ever since she met him and meeting him a second time in person was one hof her best days on this cruise.

Dinner was awkward; it was silent, very silent. It was actually too silent for their liking. Miroku had woken up and was now sitting across from Kagome. Watching Kagome cautiously so nothing happened to her.

'So…' Inuyasha interrupted, as he tried to break the silence. It wasn't really a good start with silence.

'How come you invited us to dinner?' Kagome asked suspiciously. She had wanted to ask that question ever since she walked into the room. Just couldn't bring herself to say it.

'Well, you look like a very interesting girl and I asked you out to dinner so I could get to know you better,' he said calmly. His words came out truthfully, which surprised Sango because Inuyasha usually lied.

'Oh, I see,' said Kagome, 'well, I am here because I am a waitress on this cruise and I was hired to work.'

'That is such a stupid answer to answer my question. I mean I only saw him once and that was when I was asking for his order,' Kagome said to herself for the fourth time today.

'I know that, I was wondering if you have any boyfriends…oh I mean where your family is,' he replied. Wrong move and that was one thing anyone could tell.

'Right,' she said sarcastically, 'well, my family is still in Tokyo and no I don't have a boyfriend.'

'Who would want to know about that, unless he is hitting on me,' Kagome said to herself. Which everyone could tell, he was.

'Oh, I see, so that is it,' he said hurriedly. He wanted to rewind and start the conversation again but alas he couldn't.

'Ehem…there are other people on this dinner table,' Miroku and Sango said, both at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. This caused Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh secretly.

'Oh, right,' Kagome said smiling to the others, especially to Miroku. Well, of course, he was her best friend anyway, and the only person she actually knew well enough in this whole room.

'Well, I was wondering Kagome, do you mind having a sleep over at my room so I could get to know you more?' Sango asked enthusiastically. She had it all planned out and it was going to be one hell of a night for the girls.

'I would love to,' Kagome answered happily while giving one of her best smiles, 'I don't know if Miroku here will let though.' Her mum did tell Miroku to look after her, so asking Miroku wouldn't be such a stupid thing to do, would it?

'Feh, does it matter,' Inuyasha interrupted, '

'She sounds like a little girl asking for permission from her mother. For god's sake, she isn't small, she is a damn teenager,' Inuyasha screamed to himself.

'As a matter of fact it does,' Kagome retorted almost at once. For some reason, she liked it when they had an argument because she thought it was fun.

'Kagome, you are allowed to go but only for one day,' Miroku said trying to break up the fierce staring competition between Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Then excuse us while, I go brush my teeth and pack a few things for tonight's sleep over,' Kagome said as she stomped off, 'Oh and before I forget, which room is your room, Sango?'

'Room 25 on the second level,' she said rather excitedly, sticking her head in for the last time to say good night to Miroku before walking off. Once again, it was going to be one hell of a night and nothing would stop it….hopefully.


	4. the sleepover and the meeting of Kouga

**Thank you to young kagome and fluffylover666. I appreciate your reviews. Here is the next chapter. Tell me if it is good or not and if I need to change anything! I made it longer but tell me if it needs to be even longer.**

**Chapter 4: the sleepover and the meeting of Kouga**

Kagome smiled as she walked out of the room. She walked into her room and immediately went to the shower. Kagome was exhausted and didn't know how long she could stay up at tonight's sleepover for she had to wake up pretty early for tomorrow's shift.

After she finally got out of the shower, wiped off all her make up and got dress ready to go. Kagome walked out of her room and closed the door before walking to Sango's room. She was so excitedly about tonight's sleepover that's he didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone. She immediately got off the floor and offered a hand to the person she had knocked into.

'I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going,' she said rather softly. The person gladly accepted the hand before standing up. He had brown hair which was tied up in a pony tail and brown eyes. 'That's ok, I should have watched where I was going anyways,' he said politely before asking his question, 'don't mind if I ask who this lovely lady is?'

'Oh, my name is Kagome, what's yours? She answered nicely showing her warm smile.

'Kouga's the name, you are pretty, you shall be my woman,' he replied grabbing her hand as she jolted.

'Excuse me…' Kagome asked before being cut short.

'Kagome, there you are, I have been looking all over for you!' she said taking at the guy holding her hand.

'Oh, hi Kouga, nice to see you,' she said sarcastically,' if you don't mind, Kagome and I are suppose to be having a sleepover so if you could just let go of her hand,' she said snatching Kagome's hand away. Kagome, flushed red before turning her face away. Sango pulled her off to her room, leaving Kouga standing there looking at his so called 'woman' dreamily.

Sango finally reached her room, without further notice she opened the door and pulled Kagome in. 'Did he do anything to you?' she asked looking at her new friend with concern.

'No, he just claimed me as his 'woman',' making sure she showed the inverted commas when she said the word woman. Sango's mouth opened wide as she stood before her friend. 'If you don't call this bad, you are one strange person,' she replied franticly.

'Well, he might say I am his woman but I never approved so it means nothing to me, besides I barely know him!' she said proudly as she sat on the couch. Sango laughed as she sat down next to her new friend. 'So…I was wondering, what is Inuyasha like,' Kagome asked interested as she leaned closer to Sango. 'Well, he is nice and caring and I feel safe around him. But he acts all mean and tough on the outside and he doesn't talk much about his feelings to others,' she replied sadly, 'How about Miroku-sama? Does he always do perverted stuff to you?'

'Well, after once, he never did anything perverted to me, he is nice and caring and is very protective over me!' she beamed as she thought of all the times Miroku saved her from all the guys who were all over her.

'Do you like him?' Sango asked curiously.

'No, I only like him as a best friend, never thought more than that,' she said smiling, 'How about you, do you like Inuyasha?'

Sango couldn't help but laugh, she managed to speak after a while, 'no, he is only a childhood friend and besides he has been arranged to marry Kikyo, but he doesn't want to, he freaken hates that bitch.'

'Oh,' Kagome replied sadly.

'Why are you so upset, it's not like you like him right?' Sango asked curiously.

'No, of course not!' she said, nearly screaming

'Whoa, it was only a question, didn't have to get all cross about that!' Sango said putting her hands up in defense.

'Sorry, I don't know what had gotten into me,' she said as she sat back in her spot on the couch.

'It's ok, just don't do that again because your scary when you do that!' she said as she also sat back down in her seat.

'Well, enough about that boys, tell me about you,' Kagome replied trying hard to change the subject without being noticed.

'Well, I am part of the demon slayer group and I have a brother who is currently at home and a father and a mother who died not long ago. From then on, Inuyasha's family have helped me and my brother through hard times and I am very thankful for that!' she said sadly for she had mentioned her parents.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't know,' Kagome said guiltily as she patted Sango on the back.

'It's ok, it wasn't your fault, anyways, you haven't told me about your life,' she replied as she wiped her last tear off her face.

'Well, I am a normal average girl who has a brother, mother and grandfather who are at home while I go on this cruise to earn money. Miroku is like a brother to me and treats me very well, and I respect that but I just wish he didn't protect me that much. He treats me as if I were a five year old!' she said as she pouted.

'Oh,' sango announced laughing her head off at the last part, 'well maybe it's for your own good.'

'Well, if it was for my own good, then why does he always say no to the guys I go out with. I mean that has just got too far,' she said as she rubbed Sango's back to calm her down.

'Really, then that isn't for your own good because you have the right to date anyone. Maybe he is just jealous that you have a boyfriend before he has a girlfriend,' she said going to the fridge to get a drink for Kagome and herself.

'Well, he won't be going anywhere if he keeps scarring the girls off by groping, asking them to bear his child and other perverted stuff like that,' Kagome said, walking to the kitchen to grab the drink from Sango's hand.

'Yeh, is it a habit of his?' Sango said interested.

'It sure is, he always says it runs in the family but I think it is just him,' she said, grabbing a chair to sit on at the bench of the kitchen table.

The rest of the night was spent on chatting on and on about the boys and what their habits are and stuff like that


	5. Meeting Kikyo and the swimming race

**Chapter 5: Meeting Kikyo and the swimming race.**

The next day Kagome woke u pretty early; she went to brush her teeth and then had a nice early shower to wake her up as she usually did. Then, she got dressed and went downstairs to do her shift.

It was about half an hour later, when Miroku came with nothing but a red mark across his face. Kagome sighed and shook her head in shame. 'Trying to hit on another girl?' Kagome asked even though she already knew her answer.

'Err…yeh,' he replied as he went in to the change rooms to get dress.

It wasn't till 10 am till they were allowed to go. Kagome was exhausted and was going to go swimming. She went to get changed into her swimmers and grabbed a towel as she left her room. She thought she would invite Sango too along with Inuyasha; she didn't bother inviting Miroku for he had such perverted thoughts. She seemed to want to know Inuyasha more after the talk with Sango about him.

After a while, she finally found Sango and Inuyasha sitting and chatting.

'Sango, Inuyasha,' she said as she ran towards them, with a big smile on her face.

'Hi Kagome,' Sango replied with a smile on her face too. Inuyasha just gave a little wave.

'I was wondering if you would like to go have a swim with me,' she asked the two.

'We would love to,' Sango replied. Inuyasha just nodded as they both stood up. They all walked to the swimming pool after they had put on their swimming costumes. It wasn't long before they arrived. It was huge and the water sparkled, there was no one there which made the three relieved.

'Can I have a race with you Sango?' Kagome asked as she took of her towel. Her swimming costume was a two piece. Her top was a halter bra and her bottom was shorts which matched her top perfectly. Her slim body sparkled as she made contact with the water. Kagome was beautiful and you had to admit she would look good as a model.

'Sure, why not,' sango replied as she entered the water. She was wearing a one piece which fit her body perfectly, she was also beautiful. As Inuyasha said go, they sped in the water. Sango was in the lead for a while, before Kagome headed in front of her winning by a lot.

'Good swim,' Kagome said happily.

'Yeh, I have to admit, you are pretty good at swimming,' she said complimenting her friend, 'why don't you and Inuyasha have a race.'

They both turned to face Inuyasha, he just nodded before saying, 'and don't cry if you lose!' he said smirking.

'Don't be so sure,' she said having another staring contest with Inuyasha.

'How about I go have a race for you, darling,' said the girl standing at the door. 'Not her again,' Sango and Inuyasha said. Kagome was lost.

'Um…can someone tell me who she is?' Kagome asked totally lost.

'Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kikyo, Inuyasha's soon to be wife…' Kikyo said, she was cut short when Kagome said something.

'Just get to the point,' she said looking at the girl, you could tell she was getting bored.

'Just stay away from Inuyasha,' she said giving death glares at the girl standing before her.

'I CAN GO WITH WHO EVER I WANT KIKYO, SO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE,' Inuyasha shouted angrily.

'But…' she began, 'Can I at least have a swimming race with her?'

'Fine!' Inuyasha said controlling his anger.

They both got in their starting position getting ready to jump in and swim when they heard the word 'go'.

'GO!' said Sango, practically screaming so they could hear.

Kagome and Kikyo dived for it and began swimming. Kikyo was leading and was very proud of herself before Kagome caught up and practically swam in front of her with no pressure what so ever. It wasn't long till Kagome finished.

Inuyasha smirked at this, and looked at the fuming Kikyo.

'It's not over!' she said as she got out of the pool and got her towel. It wasn't long before she left.

Sango began cheering and shouting happily for she was content with the look on Kikyo's face. The rest of the afternoon was spent on playing and splashing around.

It wasn't long before Kagome got out and sat next to Inuyasha. Sango had gone out because she had to get something from her room, leaving the two alone.

'So…where do you come from?' Kagome asked trying to make a conversation.

'Feh,' was all he said.

'You could at least say something, you don't have to be that cold do you?' she said ticking off.

'Hi,' he said still cold.

'Anyways, I would like to know more about you,' she said in her happy tone.

'Well, I have a brother and a mother and a father,' he said staring into her eyes.

'Do you like someone?' she asked rather suddenly.

'Why do you ask?' he asked as he smirked. Kagome blushed and turned away which caused her to blush even more.

'I was just wondering, and besides you asked me before, so it gives me the right to ask you too!' she said professionally.

'Fine, I don't like anyone,' he said rather frustrated.

'I heard about you having an arranged marriage and how you didn't like it,' she said sadly, 'I feel sorry for you!'

'You should be' he said as he stomped off.

'What's his problem?' she said as she walked after him.

'Hey wait up,' she cried running up to him, to catch up. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped, falling into Inuyasha.

'Ow,' she said as she got up. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes for a while before looking down at her position. Seeing herself lying on top of him. She quickly got up and blushed.

'Watch where you're going wrench!' shouted Inuyasha, getting up and walking away.


	6. The battle between Inuyasha and Kouga

**Thank you guys all for reviewing and for helping me figure out what to write about for this chapter. I really appreciate it so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter six- the battle between Inuyasha and Kouga**

'Sorry,' she said quietly as she watched Inuyasha leave. The she walked the other way to go back to her room.

On the way, just to make things worse for her, kikyo walked by.

'Hey bitch, I don't know why I am wasting my breath talking to you when I already know he doesn't like you but anyway, stay away from 'MY" Inuyasha or you'll be sorry!' she said loud an clear as she cackled away, not caring if everyone was staring at her as if she was crazy.

'Bitch,' she cried mentally to herself as she ran to her room hoping she would find no more disruptions. But to her misery, she found Kouga standing outside her door way.

'Damn,' she cursed under her breath.

'Hi,' he said to her in a friendly tone.

'Hi, look I am in a bad mood right now, and the last thing I need is for you to tell me I am your so claimed "Women", she replied as she put quotation marks around the word woman.

'Well, firstly, I'm sorry you are so grouchy today, second of all, I would like to apologize to you about yesterday,' he said as he looked up at her, ' I have thought it over, I should let you get to know me well and start to like me before I claim you as my woman.'

Kagome looked up into his eyes to find that he was not joking and instead, quite serious.

'Alright, on more chance, but that is it!' She said as she quickly opened the door to her room and then shutting it at his face.

'Yes!' he yelled as he ran down the corridor jumping and laughing around.

'Peace at last!' She said as she fell on the couch. In a few seconds she was fast asleep, in a world where no one could wake her up.

Meanwhile, Miroku was going around to all the beautiful young ladies and asking them to bear his child and as each one hears this, they give him a slap across the face before stomping off angrily. It wasn't until Sango arrived that he stopped.

'Sango, my dear, have you come to say that you would like to bear my child?' he asked only half awake from the slap he had just got. Sango was about to slap Miroku across the face but because she already saw a red mark on his cheek, she let it slip.

'Just come along Miroku and lets go find Kagome,' Sango said as she walked along, pulling Miroku's ear.

'OOOOOOOWWWWW, ok, ok if you stop pulling my ear, I promise you I won't do anything perverted,' Miroku replied as he yelped in pain.

'Ok, but if you do anything and I mean **anything**, you are so dead,' she said in her scariest tone. Miroku nodded almost at once because he was scared of her. Then, Sango turned around and began searching for Kagome.

It wasn't long before they found Kagome, sitting in her room on the small desk.

'Hi Kagome, why are you sitting here all alone,' Sango beamed as she was relieved to see her friend for Miroku's hands had 'accidentally' as he says slipped on her butt several times. Miroku of course had to be dragged into the room for he was unconscious from all the slapping he had got.

'Hi,' Kagome replied softly, almost as if she whispered it.

'Are you ok, you don't seem to be the happy, cheerful Kagome that I knew just a few days ago?' Sango asked trying to figure a way to start a conversation.

'I'm fine, just deep in thoughts, anyways, let's go out for some fresh air,' Kagome said as she was trying to change the topic.

They all walked out of the room and up the stair when suddenly, Kagome bumped into someone for the second time today.

'What is with me and bumping into people today?' Kagome asked herself. She quickly got up before giving about a hand to the person she bumped into. To her surprise, she saw Kouga sitting on the floor.

'Damn,' she cursed under her breath. Kouga gladly took the hand and once he as off the ground he kissed her hand as a greeting.

'We meet again, _Kagome_,' he said in a seductive way. This sent shivers up her spine, and made her feel uncomfortable.

'Hi, Kouga,' she replied in a harsh tone. Kouga noticed the harsh tone but ignored it and continued talking.

'Well, where might I ask is this lovely lady going on this fine day?' he asked in a sweet tone.

'She and me and Miroku were just going to the top deck for some fresh air,' sango interrupted, angrily as she had seen the whole scene and was fully disgusted.

'Oh, may I join you?' Kouga asked in a pleading voice as he looked at Kagome with his puppy dog eyes.

'Argh, fine but don't give me that despicable look again,' she said as she eyed him suspiciously. She shrugged and continued walking up the stairs.

'Why didn't you let the bastard come, even I could tell you didn't want him to come,' Sango asked, you could see clearly that she was pissed off.

'I don't want him to come but would it do any harm if he did come anyways?' Kagome asked as she continued to walk, enjoying the cool breeze that swept across her face.

'Fine, but don't blame me if you have any problems,' Sango claimed as she and Kagome continued to walk across the board.

'Ok,' Kagome replied as they reached the end of the deck.

'Hey, Kagome, do you want to go on a date someday?' Kouga said out of the blue. Kagome froze on the spot.

'Told you,' Sango teased as she leaned on the railing.

'NO, SHE WOULD NOT LIKE TO HAVE A DATE WITH YOU, WOLF-SHIT,' Inuyasha Shouted as he was quite annoyed.

'Who said,' Kouga yelled as well, as he turned around to Inuyasha.

'Kagome said, and why the hell would she want to go out with a GUY like _you_,' Inuyasha replied as he got into her fighting stance.

'What makes you think she would say that?' Kouga asked as he too got into ma fighting stance.

'Cause I know since you look so ugly, wolf-shit,' Inuyasha spat as he took out his sword. This made Kouga mad as he charged at Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha was ready and when Kouga reached Inuyasha and slashed him with his claws. Inuyasha put his sword up in defence as his sword made a shield.

At this point, Kagome closed her eyes because she was scared that either one of them would get hurt.

'What should I do?' Kagome cried as she looked up at Sango.

'What else can you do? Stop them god damn it!' Sango screamed as she also couldn't stand watching Inuyasha getting hurt. She really didn't care about Kouga but Inuyasha was a different story.

'O…k,' kagome replied as she was scared she would get into the fight too. But she knew she had to do it, for Kouga and Inuyasha's sake. Kagome ran up to the two and stood in the middle of them

'STOOPPPP!' she shouted.


	7. Replacing the singer

**Thanks to all that reviewed for chapter 6. You wanted long, I gave you long! Hope you like it and tell me if there are any faults! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Replacing the singer**

Kouga and Inuyasha immediately stopped for Kagome's sake. How about if she got hurt?

'Thank you!' she said as she put her hands down.

'Why did you stop us?' Inuyasha screamed, even though he had stopped, he still wanted to continue the fight.

'What if one of you got hurt?' Kagome pleaded, she didn't want her first conversation with Inuyasha to start like this but it was impossible not to.

'Feh!' that was all he said.

'Gosh, if you don't want to speak to me tell me, just don't say 'Feh'!' Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone around them to look at them. Kagome didn't care, instead she continued.

'I just wanted to be friends with you, but NOOO you had to make it the hard way!' Kagome continued. Then she stomped of leaving the lost Inuyasha deep in thoughts.

'She wanted to be friends…with me?' That was all that was going through his head right now. Then after a while, he ran towards the direction of Kagome.

'Where is he going?' Kouga asked.

'Where else loser?' Sango replied walking off too. Miroku soon followed leaving the injured Kouga there.

Kagome ran for her room, it wasn't long before her next shift so she didn't have time to cry. Instead, she opened the door and headed straight for the bathroom. Having a shower always cooled her down, so it was for the best right now.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, had been banging on the door for the thousandth time.

'She probably doesn't want to see me,' Inuyasha said sadly. But he wouldn't give up; instead he banged down the door. Of course Kagome heard and came out with nothing but a towel to cover her.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?' Kagome screamed as she looked at the door, then at Inuyasha.

'Well, I was banging on your door for the hundredth time and decided to break down the door,' he said, it was then he noticed she was wearing nothing but a towel. He blushed and quickly turned around. Kagome was confused by this but then looked down and remembered she was having a shower. She quickly darted for the bathroom before closing the door.

When she came out, Inuyasha was gone.

'Well at least his not perverted like Miroku,' she laughed to herself before going off to her shift.

'Kagome, are you okay? Miroku asked her worriedly.

'I'm fine,' Kagome said giving him one of her best smiles. Miroku smiled back before going back to work.

'Argh, I'm so tired!' Kagome said heading for the shower for the second time today. In the shower, she started singing 'Stick with you' by Pussycat dolls. The manger walked past as he thought about the singer that was supposed to perform today but couldn't make it. He stopped right at his tracks when he heard Kagome sing. 'That is perfect!' he said as he looked at the room number, 422 it read. Then he walked off.

RIIINNNG!

'Who could be ringing?' Kagome wondered as she picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she said

'Hello, you have been invited to dinner with the manger today! It will be at 7 pm, please be prompt,' the man said before putting down the phone.

'I wonder why he wants to have dinner with me. He won't want to fire me right?' Kagome thought worriedly. Then she went to get dressed. She wore a white strapped dress that had a ribbon around the waist. It was knee length and she wore nice high heeled shoes to match it. It was nearly 7pm when she was done so she went straight to the dining room.

When Kagome reached the door, it was exactly 7pm and she entered to find not only the manger but a few other rich men waiting for her arrival.

'Ah, Kagome please have a seat,' the manger said as he pointed to the chair closest to him. That caught everyone's attention as they looked up at the girl. Some said she was beautiful and some said she was perfect. Kagome eagerly took her seat as she tried not to stare at a man that looked so like Inuyasha.

'Um, have I done something wrong?' She said to no one in particular, trying hard to speak up.

'No, we have asked you to come. No doubt, you have heard that a mysterious singer would be coming to perform tomorrow. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it due to personal reasons. The manager of this ship was walking past your door and heard you singing. I hope I don't sound too forward, but would you perform for us tomorrow?' The man that looked like Inuyasha said. Kagome was shocked, out of all people on the cruise; she had been chosen to represent the mysterious singer tomorrow.

'Um…are you sure I'm the right one? I mean there could be heaps of other people out there other than me that can sing heaps better and all,' Kagome said panicking.

'We all approve of you, you look good, you sing right and we don't have the time to look for other people. Please do this, for your job. We will pay you extra,' the manger claimed.

'Ok, I will try my best,' Kagome replied.

'Oh, and before you go, I would like to have dinner with you as appreciation,' the man that looked like Inuyasha asked.

'Ok!' was all that Kagome could say. She sat down and waited for the meal. It was awfully uncomfortable because of the silence but it was soon broken when 2 other men and a woman came in.

'Hello honey,' Izayoi said

'Yo, dad,' Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru replied. Then they both glared at each other before sitting down. It was only then, did Izayoi notice that they had company.

'Hello sweetie, what is your name?' Izayoi asked which caused the two men to look at their guest.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha said.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome replied.

'I see you guys know each other, oh how wonderful!' Inuyasha's dad said.

'So, you are Inuyasha's dad? You look awfully like him!' Kagome said.

'Yeh, so he is why the hell are you here?' Inuyasha asked in a cruel tone.

'Now, now honey, don't speak to guest like that,' Izayoi scowled at her son.

'Sorry, for my son's attitude,' Inuyasha's father said (sorry, I don't know his name).

'That's ok, he is always like that when he talks to me,' Kagome replied. The rest of the night was spent talking about the performance tomorrow and what time she had to be there and stuff like that.

The next day, Kagome was in her room, playing with her hair when she heard someone knock on the door.

'I wonder who it could be.' Kagome wondered as she went to open the door.

'OMG, I can't believe you're going to sing tonight. Well what are you waiting for, get changed and I will help you do you make up and hair,' Sango cried as she made her way into the room.

'Um…Sango, they will have a make up artist and everything there for me,' Kagome said.

'Oh,' was all Sango said before blabbering on and on about how she was so lucky and lots more.

The day slipped by quite quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go and get dressed. Kagome and Sango got out of the room only to find Miroku on the way in.

'I am so happy for you!' Miroku screamed before hugging Kagome.

'Um…Miroku don't start it!' Kagome said. Miroku then let go and followed them to where the crew had been waiting. Without a minute to spare, Kagome was taken into the dressing room and pushed and shoved until she was all done.

She wore a strapped dress which was black and had pink underneath and pink petals flowing down her dress. Her hair was sort of curly with a pink flower on the side of her hair. She had black high heeled shoes. On her face she had light mascara, pink lip gloss and her eyes had blue, with a tint of pink, green and silver. She looked beautiful; she was fully transformed to a pop star.

'OMG, Kagome, everyone will be drooling when they see you,' Sango complimented. Kagome blushed at that comment before looking at herself in the mirror. She really did look spectacular.

'Ok,' would you all please welcome Kagome to the stage,' the announcer announced.

'Well, that's my cue, wish me luck,' Kagome said before walking on to the stage. Everyone gasped when she saw the girl.

'Thank you for all coming to the performance today!' She said before she started to sing 'Stick with you' by the Pussycat Dolls.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody's breaking up _

_Throwing their love away_

_But I now I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (hey)_

Then the back up singers came in to sing the chorus.

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I'm must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Then it was her singing alone again.

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_See the way we ride in our private live_

_Ain't nobody getting in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say_

The chorus with the back up singers but she is singing high (I think)

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

And then she sings all by herself with the back up singers singing the brackets.

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)  
_

The back up singers sings as well.

_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
and that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you my baby_

_Nobody ever make me feel this why_

_I must stick with you_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever_

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you_

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you my baby_

By herself

_Nobody ever make me feel this why_

_I must stick with you. _

Everyone clapped and cheered as Kagome got off the stage. She even got flowers and everything. Inuyasha was in the background. He had heard her sing and was quite impressed. He had a feeling, he liked this girl. 'Wait, what am I talking about, liking her? Over my dead body I will!' he said before turning his back on her and walking away.

'Kagome, you were fantastic out there. If I didn't know myself, I would have thought you were a real pop star,' Miroku said while hugging her tightly. He had tears in his eyes.

'Miroku, calm down, I was just singing!' Kagome cried, she and Sango were practically laughing at Miroku's reaction.

'I'll leave him to you Sango,' Kagome managed to spill out before heading for the change rooms.

'I didn't know you could sing?' Inuyasha said.

'Didn't know you were watching,' Kagome said before turning around. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, spun her around and pushed her into the wall. They were inches away from each other and Kagome could feel him breathing on her.

'Why are you acting so harsh towards me all of a sudden?' Inuyasha said.

'Because, you're the one who rejected me in the first place, claiming you didn't want to be friends,' Kagome said before turning her head away from his. He brought his hand up and put it under her chin so she could face him.

'Who said I didn't want to be your friend?' Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes. When she heard this, she immediately hugged him.

'Just wait for me to get dressed and we will go find the others and eat, Kagome squealed before running into the change room.

'Well, I guess I did the right thing!' Inuyasha smiled while waiting for Kagome to finished getting dressed.


	8. I'm stuck in a room with you!

**Thank you for all those people who reviewed. Sorry, this chapter took so long. I had lots of h/w (hate school), and I didn't know how to stop the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please, please review**

**Chapter 8: I'm stuck in room with you!**

After 30 minutes of waiting, Inuyasha began pacing around wondering if Kagome was alright.

'What is taking her so long? What if she is in trouble?' Inuyasha thought as he looked up at the door. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore; he walked up to the door and broke it down only to find a half dressed Kagome.

'AHHH, PERVET!' Kagome screamed as she threw something at Inuyasha's head.

'I was only checking if you were okay,' he said as he fell to the floor unconscious.

'I'm so sorry,' she said as she ran over to the lying hanyou.

'You look so cute when you're sleeping,' she said to Inuyasha even though he was unconscious. The she quickly got dressed and dragged Inuyasha with her back into her room. People looked at Kagome weirdly but she ignored that until she reached her room.

'Well, I guess that means we can't celebrate today. Oh well, there is tomorrow!' She cheered as she closed the door behind her.

After putting a warm towel on Inuyasha and tucking him into the bed. He finally woke up.

'Where am I?' He asked as he sat up. When Kagome heard this, she quickly ran into the room and hugged Inuyasha.

'I'm so glad your awake, I thought you would lose your memory or something and I would never be able to live again!' Kagome cried, tears came down her eyes.

'Calm down Kagome, I only feel unconscious, geez,' he said hugging Kagome back. She then broke the hug and went to the door.

'Where are you going?' Inuyasha asked, cursing under his breath for breaking the hug.

'I'm going to tell the others you're here or else they will worry sick over you,' Kagome said opening the door. Somehow, the door wouldn't budge and she tried harder and harder.

'Are you ok over there? Do you need help opening the door?' Inuyasha asked getting out of the bed. He went to the door and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge at all. Inuyasha started to panic, he pushed and shoved and pulled.

'Inuyasha, face it we're locked in,' Kagome said, looking at the door shocked.

'I CAN'T FACE IT; I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A UGLY BITCH LIKE YOU!' Inuyasha screamed. Kagome offended by these words, feel on the floor crying.

'If I knew you were gonna be like this, I shouldn't have dragged you all the way to my room. You're so freaken mean Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you ever again,' Kagome cried as she ran to the bathroom. Inuyasha was shaken out of his thoughts by those words as he fell to the floor, regretting what he had just said.

'Stupid idiot, why did I say that in the first place?' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for the mistake he had did.

It had been a while now, and Kagome still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Inuyasha began to worry about what she could be doing in there as he kept shouting at himself for the mistake. Finally, Inuyasha gathered up all his courage and knocked on the door.

'Kagome, are you okay? I'm sorry; I screamed at you, I didn't know what I was doing there. Please forgive me!' He pleaded as he knocked on the door once more.

It opened, and Inuyasha saw a red eyed Kagome.

'Oh, I'm so glad your ok!' Inuyasha smiled as he hugged Kagome. Kagome didn't hug back though; instead he pushed him away and said, 'I thought you said you didn't want to share a room with a bitch like me!' she gave him and death glare and she started crying again.

'Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing! And your not a bitch, I'm just a bastard!' He said as he sat on the ground.

'Well, you're not a bastard, I guess. And I'm not angry at you, just don't ever do that again,' Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her back and they both enjoyed each other's warmth. Then, they sat on the couch and watched TV. Suddenly there was a huge BANG and lots of thunder. Kagome quickly grabbed on to whatever was closest to her, which in this case was Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't expect this but held her tight until the storm passed.

'Sorry, I don't like storms,' Kagome said as she blushed and turned away to hide it.

'It's ok. Now I know, you do that, I will be ready next time,' Inuyasha smiled. It was the first time, Kagome saw him smile. It was so lovingly, that Kagome melted into it.

'Kagome?' Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome finally came back to reality.

KABOOM!

'AHHH!' Kagome screamed as she held on to Inuyasha for dear life. It wasn't until half an hour that the thunder had stopped.

'Um…Kagome, maybe we should go to bed,' Inuyasha suggested.

'Ok,' Kagome replied before standing up and walking into the bathroom. It wasn't long before both people were in their beds sleeping.

**Hours later**

KABOOM!

Kagome quickly shot up to see that the storm had started once more. Kagome was terrified, she shivered in her bed. It wasn't long before she got out of bed and walked up to Inuyasha's bed.

'Inuyasha, can I stay with you for the night?' Kagome whispered.

'Sure,' Inuyasha replied and with that, Kagome climbed into the bed and moved around until she was comfortable. That was how they slept for the rest of the night

**The next day**

Kagome woke up feeling very warm and cosy. She was just about to climb out when she felt hands around her waist pushing her down against it. Kagome prayed that it wasn't Inuyasha doing this but when she turned around she found Inuyasha there, sleeping peacefully. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent Inuyasha looked when sleeping. She then snuggled back in bed and fell fast asleep.

After a while, Inuyasha woke up to find something very warm near him. His eyes fluttered open to find Kagome in his arms. He quickly tried to let go but felt Kagome's weight on his arm so it was useless. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha could see how peaceful she was when sleeping. Too bad, he had to wake her up so he could get out of the position they were in.

'Kagome, rise and shine,' was all Inuyasha said before she woke up. The first she did when she was woke up was sit up and yawn.

'Looks like someone had some nice sleep today,' Inuyasha smirked before going to the bathroom. Once he was in, Kagome remembered the position they were in and was half disappointed and half embarrassed.

'I really wished we could stay like that forever,' Kagome said to herself, 'wait, what am I talking about?' Kagome pushed away her thoughts just in time, for Inuyasha just came out of the bathroom.

'I guess it is my turn now,' Kagome said as she walked to the bathroom. Inuyasha pulled her to a halt.

'About before, if you remember, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, don't take it as anything,' Inuyasha said, his face red from embarrassment. Kagome just nodded and walked to the bathroom. She was pretty disappointed that he had said that but she pushed her thoughts once again. How could she like him? He has an arranged marriage with what's that name again? Kagome had a nice hot shower and wore a purple tank top and jeans. Her hair was down and she wore purple jewelled earrings to match her shirt.

As she reached the kitchen she smelt pancakes. She sat down on the bench and watched as she saw Inuyasha cooking. He looked so professional, plus cute. Hew thoughts were cut short because, Inuyasha had noticed she was starring at him and quickly turned around. Kagome laughed, 'it's ok, I won't tell anyone.' Inuyasha sighed in relief; he then noticed she was wearing clothes like she was going out. 'Has the door been able to open?' Inuyasha asked. Kagome was confused by this but then she remembered.

'Oh yeah, sorry I forgot,' Kagome said laughing a bit.

'So what do you wanna do today?' Inuyasha asked.

'Um…I have some food. Wanna have an eating contest with you!' Kagome challenged. Inuyasha smirked, 'I highly doubt you would win. No one wins an eating contest against me. I think you should just chicken out now before you claim I'm a cheater later on,' Inuyasha said, smiling proudly. Kagome smirked, 'Don't be so over yourself just yet. I'm not like all those other girls "_Oh, my face is gonna go dirty if I eat too fast."_ I, on the other hand, stuff myself with food and don't even bother to think that I might get the tiniest bit fat. Don't underestimate girls! And no, I will certainly not chicken out because I have a 50 chance of winning and I'm not gonna let that chance slip away that easily!'

'I like your attitude girl! Just don't cry if you lose! This is going to be the funniest eating contest I have ever ate!' Inuyasha smiled.

'Your on! And don't bother thinking I would cry just because I lost. That is just being a saw loser,' Kagome said. She set up the table with all the food in the world. Chocolates, chips, lollies, biscuits, ice cream ect. Kagome and Inuyasha got in their position.

'On your marks, get set, GO!' Kagome screamed as they began eating. Kagome started off with the ice cream while Inuyasha started off with the lollies. Kagome was onto her second thing to eat, the chips. Stuffing herself with the chips, she felt like a pig. Inuyasha on the other hand was also on his second thing, the chocolates. They were making him feel thirsty but that didn't stop him at all from eating.

After 30 minutes, they had finished everything on the table. They were both so full they fell on the floor. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha.

'Argh, I feel so sick! I am never doing that again. So who won?' Kagome groaned as she rubbed her tummy.

'I think we tied. Good game!' Inuyasha managed to say. Then both of them fell asleep. Tomorrow was the day they were set free, yet until then, they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.


	9. Finally set free!

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing! You guys are my inspiration! Anyways, here is the next one. Hope you like it. If you have any suggestions, please tell me….well enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Finally set free!**

**The next day**

'Thank god the doors are finally open!' Sango said while walking down the corridor with Miroku. Sango kept a close eye on Miroku just in case he tried to touch her.

'Gosh, Lady Sango, I won't do anything to you so you don't have to keep staring at me as if I'm a thief,' Miroku said giving her his puppy eyes.

'Oh, he looks so cute like that…I mean, what am I talking about. Have I lost my mind?' Sango thought to herself. Miroku took this chance and rubbed her butt. Sango's eyebrow was ticking. She slapped Miroku across the face so many times, that if Miroku hadn't been unconscious she would have kept going.

'I don't get you sometimes,' Sango said, shaking her head while dragging the unconscious Miroku to Kagome's dorm. She opened the door and walked in.

'I am so glad you two…' Sango didn't get to finish her sentence because what she saw was surprising yet amusing.

'Yes, now I can tease them all I want,' Sango said with a glint in her eyes. Miroku just woke up to find the scene they were in. Rubbing his head he managed to stand up. 'Look what we have here,' Miroku said grinning.

'Don't think perverted, baka,' Sango said to Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango to see her furious face. Miroku nodded sadly before screaming out, 'I CAN'T WAIT TO TEASE THEM!'

That woke them up looking at the two with anger. Then they looked at each other. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha. Both looked away, blushing furiously. Sango and Miroku were laughing their heads off.

'You know, you should shut up if you know what's good for you,' Inuyasha said in his deadliest tone. Both stayed quiet trying hard not to laugh. Inuyasha was just about to walk out of the room when he heard a familiar voice.

'OMG! Are you alright Inuyasha? I heard you were stuck in a room with that bitch,' Kikyo said, hugging him while giving death glares to Kagome.

'1. I am not a bitch. 2. It wasn't my fault we got stuck in a room. 3. Get off him!' Kagome screamed.

'Who said you could talk to me like that? Hasn't your mother ever taught you manners?' Kikyo asked.

'Shut up! Both of you,' Inuyasha yelled while pushing Kikyo off. And with that he walked out of the room.

'This is your entire fault,' Kikyo said before walking out of the room, also.

'Argh! I hate that girl!' Kagome said before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Miroku and Sango just shrugged before sitting on the couch.

'I'm glad I didn't get stuck in a room with you!' Sango said happily. Miroku just nodded but inside he really wanted to.

'Hey guys, lets go downstairs to get something to eat. I need to stock up on junk food too,' Kagome said walking out of the bathroom wearing a black strapped shirt with flared pants. She looked at all the empty junk food packets. She walked over to them and picked them up and put them in the bin.

'Come on! Or I will lock you two in my dorm' Kagome said walking out of her dorm. Sango quickly followed, for she did not wish to stay with Miroku in Kagome's dorm. Miroku walked slowing out, feeling sad because Sango did not trust him. But then why would she trust him if he always gropes her butt. 'Oh well. Not my fault I inherited these perverted hands of mine' he said was the walked down the escalator to the food court.

'Argh! She just had to come didn't she,' Inuyasha said as he stomped off to the food court to get some food to eat.

'Hey Inuyasha,' Sango screamed as she waved to Inuyasha.

'Great,' Kagome murmured. Of course, Sango heard this and grinned. Inuyasha walked over to the group and saw Kagome's sad face.

'I don't think I'm welcome here,' Inuyasha said turning away.

'No! It's fine,' Kagome said in a hurry. Inuyasha turned back and smiled. Kagome smiled back and they began walking.

'So…what do you wanna eat?' Miroku said, trying to break the silence.

'I'm having sushi,' Inuyasha and Kagome said together. They blushed and turned away. This made Sango and Miroku crack up.

'Well, Miroku and I are having fried rice so we will spilt and meet at the candy chop later on,' Sango said nudging Miroku, and before anyone could protest. Sango dragged Miroku off to the opposite direction of Kagome and Inuyasha, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

'So…' Kagome said.

'Let's get something to eat! I'm like starving!' Inuyasha said, walking off. Kagome smiled and joined him.

After buying their sushi, they sat down and ate in silence. That was until, Inuyasha broke the silence. 'Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know Kikyo would come,' Inuyasha said looking down at his food.

'No, I'm sorry for making such a fuss over it. I should have just ignored it,' Kagome said looking up. Inuyasha looked up as well. They smiled before continuing to eat while talking. When they were done, they walked together to the candy store while talking about how fun it was in her dorm that day.

'What took you so long?' Sango said, you could tell she was pissed. Inuyasha and Kagome looked to their right to find an unconscious Miroku. 'Hentai,' they both thought. They ignored Sango's whining and entered the shop. There were all the candies in the world in that one tiny shop. Kagome picked out her favourite lollies and headed for the counter.

'I'm pay for that,' Inuyasha insisted putting down his pile of candy too.

'No, it's ok,' Kagome said, searching through her wallet for her money. Inuyasha gave the money to the shop keeper and took his lollies.

'Thanks,' Kagome said, taking her packet of lollies and followed Inuyasha out of the shop.

'Next stop, the chip store,' Sango said as she led the group to the chip shop. Kagome smiled at how Sango was so happy. She was happy to find such friends on a cruise like this. She was lucky to be offered a job where you could be on a cruise serving as well as wondering around. It was then that she remembered that she had to explain her absences to the manager. 'OMG! I totally forgot that I had to go to the manager to explain why I had been away for a day!' Kagome cried as she ran off. 'I said you were sick and couldn't come. They just said ok and that they had to speak to you at 6 today about another singing performance or something like that. Oh and Inuyasha has to go as well,' Miroku said walking off.

'Thank you so much, Miroku! I owe you, now I must go and have a shower and get ready for tonight's meeting,' Kagome said running off after hugging Miroku.

After a good 30 min in the shower. Kagome got out, all dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a white flared skirt with a creamy coloured, strapless shirt. Her hair was down and the only make up she put was lip gloss which was shiny pink. After looking at herself to make sure everything was perfect. She walked out of the room and into the meeting room. Everyone was chatting away until they saw her. The chattering died down as the manager spoke. 'Ah, I see you have come. Well, today's meeting was held to tell you that we need to borrow you once more. You see, the mysterious singer was supposed to sing twice. Once which was last week and twice which is tomorrow to end off our cruise which will be in a couple of days. So we need you to sing twice. We invited our important guest's son here, which I am sure you have met. So you two and cooperate and sing together as a duet,' the manager concluded before sitting down.

'I never knew you could sing,' Kagome said, facing Inuyasha.

'Well, now you do,' Inuyasha said turning away with a 'humph'.

'Well, I assume you guys agree,' the manager said. Before they could protest, the manager continued, 'the song you shall sing is 'at the beginning' By Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.' And with that, he walked out of the room followed by all the other black suited men.

'Son, I am counting on you. My reputation is apart of this. Do me well,' Inutashio said walking out of the room as well. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to think. 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's practice!' Kagome said. They spent the rest of the night practicing and practicing until they got it perfectly.


	10. Singing with the one you love

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I just didn't have the spirit to and I didn't know what to write about. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Singing with the one you love**

'OMG! I'm so scared! What will we do if we stuff it up?' Kagome said pacing across the room.

'1. Stop pacing around the room, I'm getting dizzy. 2. Did u say we? I think you mean you because I won't stuff it up. 3. just go to the change room and get dressed or else we will be late,' Inuyasha said before walking to his change room. By then, Kagome had stopped pacing and sat down.

'His right,' Kagome sighed and went to go change.

By the time they both finished changing it was 6 o'clock. They had 30 minutes before they sang. Inuyasha had just got out and looked around.

'Kagome is so slow. Why are all girls that slow when they get dressed,' Inuyasha said to himself. Suddenly, Kagome came out; Inuyasha looked up and gasped as he checked Kagome out.

Starting from the top: Kagome's hair was all up and neatly wrapped in a bun so the tips of the hair stood upright. Her eyes were purplish- pink with mascara and eyeliner. Her cheeks were lightly brushed pink and her lips were slightly red. She had a nice small pearled necklace. Her dress was a yellow boob tube dress with flowers coming from the side all the way down to the bottom and along the edge as well as the back. She wore nice white high heeled shoes, which altogether added up to be one beautiful princess. Inuyasha just couldn't get his eyes off Kagome. Which gave her time to check him out; he was wearing a suit like all men did but his suited him very well. He looked like a very handsome man.

After a while, they stopped staring at each other and turned away to hide the blush. Their silence was interrupted when one of the people came up to them telling them they didn't have long before going up to sing.

'I'm so nervous,' Kagome said, 'even though this is not the first time, I'm still so scared.' Inuyasha went up to her and patter her on the back giving her quite a shock since this was not the Inuyasha she knew. The one who always teased her and went 'feh'. But Kagome began to like this side of Inuyasha. 'There, there. You will be fine and anyways, I will back you up if you stuff it up so no fret,' Inuyasha said in a softening voice.

'And, now, what you all have been waiting for. Inuyasha and Kagome singing "At the beginning",' the host said as he walked off the stage while the audience clapped. Kagome and Inuyasha walked on the stage, both at different ends. When they reached the stage there was claps, whistles and screams for both Kagome and Inuyasha from both boys and girls.

Kagome started first:

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming _

_What we had to go through_

_Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Then Inuyasha started while Kagome stopped. As he sang, girls screamed and shouted:

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
_

As Inuyasha sang Kagome slowly started with him:

_When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Kagome started again while Inuyasha stopped, as the boys to whistle:

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

Inuyasha started once more:

_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

Kagome entered for the last time as they sang the rest of the song. Everyone clapped along:

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Inuyasha and Kagome linked hands, ending with a bow. Then they were walking off the stage and before anyone could say a word, Miroku and Sango popped out, leaving them no time to talk. 'You were fantastic out there,' Sango squealed happily while hugging her friend to death.

'Um…Sango…I need air,' she managed to say. With that, Sango let go and said her apologises.

'Man, I never knew you could sing,' Miroku said looking at his friend in the eye.

'Feh, I can sing when I like and besides I was forced to sing,' Inuyasha said as he walked to his change room to get changed. The three of them watched him walk away. They all shrugged and continued squealing and hugging happily. It took a while to get the two to leave, but Kagome had accomplished it. She sighed in relief and raced into her change room to get dressed. Little did she know she had gone into Inuyasha's change room instead. As she entered, she saw a streak of white and before she could turn, the door closed with a bang.

**Well, what do you think? Review me and tell me all about it. If you like it or not, what I could improve on. Anything!**


	11. Finding the one who you love

**Thanks to kikyo hater, InuXkag, Tainaco, ****GKUCutie****, MangasFan, bluefoxfaerie, Smiley Gurl 87, xiDOREyoux, sango mumbo bum, jakee, I am no one and I stand alone, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome and inuzkagfan for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope this is not too bad!**

**Chapter 11- Finding out who you love**

Kagome was too scared to turn around. What if Inuyasha was still getting changed and if she turned around and saw him, he would totally freak out and kill her. She didn't want that to happen so all she could do was stand there frozen, thinking what to do. Finally she decided to try and open the door and leave. She tried turning the door knob and attempting to open it many times before giving up because it was just too stiff and she could do nothing to open it.

After a while of standing there, she finally got the guts to say something, 'Inuyasha? Are you there?' There was silence. Kagome repeated herself once more, 'Inuyasha? Are you there?' Still no answer, Kagome gave up trying and turned around to see a very red faced hanyou lying on the ground, trying to control himself from laughing out loud. Kagome stomped angrily to the hanyou and kicked him, pretty hard. Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and stood up just in time to grab Kagome's hand, before she turned to leave. Inuyasha spun her around to face her and brought her up close to him.

'You know, you could stay a little longer in here with me,' Inuyasha said enticingly. Kagome raised an eyebrow before slapping her hand across his face playfully.

'You wish,' Kagome said before walking away once more. Inuyasha pulled her back once more and this time kissed her without thinking. Kagome stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. Few seconds past before Kagome reacted to the kiss. She pulled him away from her before slapping Inuyasha across the face.

'Don't ever do that ever again,' Kagome cried before standing up and running for the door. Surprisingly it opened and Kagome ran out and all the way to her dorm. Kagome quickly opened the door before closing it with a slam. She leaned on the door before sliding down, until her butt met the ground.

'_Why do I feel this way? Why is my heart beating so fast? I am so confused, why does his kiss effect me so much?' _Kagome thought to herself. All she could think about was the kiss, even when she had a shower which always cooled her down. She tried sleeping on it, but the thought just kept coming back to her.

'_What was I thinking, kissing her like that? Am I crazy, I don't even have any feelings for her, or do i?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as well. He was also very confused, all he could do was sit there thinking seriously about this before coming up with an answer he would have never guessed. He did love Kagome and a lot too. But with only a few days left on the cruise how could he tell her how he felt? How about if she hated him? Inuyasha feel asleep thinking about it, lying on the couch like a lazy pig rolling in mud.

The next day Kagome woke up very early feeling relaxed and awake. Kagome got changed into her swimming costume and wrapped a towel around her. She walked out of her dorm and down to the swimming pool to have a morning swim. The water splashed out onto the side as she dived gracefully into the pool, receiving a loud clap coming from the door. Kagome looked up to see the person who gave her back the memories from yesterday. Kagome blushed as she ducked into the water, afraid to see the face of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had thought this would have happened; he walked over to the edge of the pool and took of his coat to reveal his swimming costume. Then he jumped in the pool and reached out and grabbed Kagome under the water. Kagome gasped but Inuyasha turned her around to give her a kiss. It was one both could never forget, after a while both were out of breath and quickly resurfaced to catch their breaths. Kagome couldn't talk; she was so shocked all she could do was sit at the edge of the pool, on the step blushing madly while touching her lips. Inuyasha swam to her, but was stopped. 'Stay away from me Inuyasha! We can never be together, didn't you remember the arranged marriage you and Kikyo are having,' Kagome screamed, tears streaming down her face while she ran out and back to her dorm for the second time in two days.

'_I like him. But why? Stop thinking about it Kagome, it will just make yourself even more depressed,' _Kagome thought before locking the door to her dorm and resting on her bed. She knew that even if she liked Inuyasha, she could never be with him since he is arranged to marry Kikyo. Kagome sighed as she slowly fell asleep.

In her dream

'_Where am i?' She said to herself. Suddenly she heard people talking in the distance so she walked up and hid behind a tree, close enough to be able to hear what they were saying as well as being not seen._

'_Kikyo, I don't think we can get married. I don't love you, I love someone else,' Inuyasha said as he looked away._

'_What do you mean? I thought we loved each other. Don't tell me you like that slut Kagome,' Kikyo said disgusted._

'_Don't call her that Kikyo! She is something better than a slut and I mean a lot. She is like an angel gliding across the floor and she opened up my heart and made me learn things that I wouldn't have without her,' Inuyasha said dreamily as he imagined Kagome. Kagome smiled at that and was about to go up to Inuyasha when she remembered she was hiding, so she stayed in her position still watching them talk to each other._

'_Inuyasha, you will so regret this,' Kikyo said before stomping off._

'_You can come out now,' Inuyasha said turning to where Kagome hid. Kagome gave in and came out._

'_Inuyasha, you did this just in spite of me,' Kagome cried, tears coming down her face._

'_Anything for you Kagome, you are everything to me and without you, I am nothing,' Inuyasha said embracing Kagome as tight as he could, so he would never lose her again._

End of dream

Kagome woke up hugging something, Kagome wished was Inuyasha, but it was just her pillow.

'I want to see him again,' Kagome said as she went to have a shower. She wore a brown long sleeved top which just came off her shoulders perfectly. On top of that she wore a lighter brown singlet and to top it off a nice brown skirt. Her hair was up in a bun with a ribbon except for her bangs.

Kagome rushed out of her dorm and down the hallway to find Inuyasha. She quickly hid behind a wall when she saw Inuyasha but what was unexpected was that his arm was around….


	12. Heartbroken and is there fate?

**Thank you to punkrockprincess637, Kikyo hater, bluefoxfaerie, kagome7inuyasha75, Yasha'z Wifey Kyome, inukag2gether, I am no one and I stand alone, blackpantherdmcf, Kawii inu'no 45, inuyashalover411299, Maxjudocat, MangasFan, jakee, I-Enjoy-Insanity and bastoku's mate for reviewing. I appreciate it and it gave me so much inspiration! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Heartbroken and is there fate?**

Inuyasha's arm was around Kikyo. Kagome's heart was shattered, just when she found out she truly loved Inuyasha and that she would see him in the morning and tell him how she felt. His arm was around someone else's. Kagome ran, she ran in no where in particular, just to a place far away from Inuyasha.

BUMP!

Kagome fell on the floor hard, still crying as she hugged her legs tightly. 'Are you okay?' The guy said giving a hand to help Kagome up. Kagome accepted the hand and stood up and saw to her surprise, Koga. 'Kagome? Why are you crying? Did Inuyasha do something to you?' Koga asked as he wiped the tears coming down her face. Kagome hugged Koga and cried on his shoulder for a long time. 'Sorry, Koga,' Kagome said standing up. Koga pulled her back into an embrace, saying, 'Kagome I am here for you no matter what. I will always wait for you till you are ready to be with me. I hope you understand that and give me a chance,' Koga said before walking off in the other direction. Kagome stood there stunned, 'How can he still say that after what I said to him?' Kagome said to herself quietly, before running back to her room.

Kagome fiddled with her keys till she finally opened the door. She went straight to her bed and started crying again. Miroku had just come back for his shift, when he heard crying coming from Kagome's room, so he went to check it out. 'Kagome? Are you ok?' Miroku said when he saw Kagome lying on the bed crying. Miroku walked up to Kagome's bed and sat down. Kagome cried on Miroku's shoulder. 'Cry it all out Kagome,' Miroku said patting her on the back.

'Why don't I go get us something,' Miroku said trying to brighten up the mood. With that he went out to cook something to eat.

'_Just get on with life Kagome, he isn't worth you crying. Koga is ok, he is caring and nice. Give him a try_,' Kagome said to herself. With that, she wiped her tears away, just in time for Miroku to come back into the room with their lunch.

'Eat up Kagome,' Miroku said with a huge grin.

'I will Miroku, but I first I have to check if it is contaminated,' Kagome said with a huge smile.

'_She looks fine now and she can even make jokes_,' Miroku thought to himself, 'Aw….don't you trust me Kagome?' Both laugh their heads off with jokes till finally Miroku asked the question he had been thinking about since he got in.

'Kagome, why were you crying?' Miroku asked.

'Well, when I finally found out I liked Inuyasha I went out to look for him but when I got there I saw his arm around Kikyo,' Kagome said trying to keep strong.

'But, don't worry Miroku; I have decided to move on with life. I was running to my dorm when I bumped into Koga. He was nice to me and said he would always wait for me to accept him, so I am deciding to give him a try. Do you think it is ok?' Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

'Anything that will make you your cheerful self again, is fine with me,' Miroku said caringly. Kagome hugged him, before starting on the food.

The next day wore her swimming costume and headed down the swimming pool with her towel. On the way she saw Koga and hurried up to him.

'Hey, sorry about yesterday, have a swim with me to make it up?' Kagome said with a smile.

'Sure, just let me get change first. Can you wait?' Koga said kindly.

'Okay, just don't take too long, slow poke,' Kagome joked. Koga laughed as he quickly went to get changed. After 5 minutes, he appeared outside again.

'Now who's the slow poke,' Koga said grinning. Then both walked down the hallway talking and chatting. Then Kagome and Inuyasha met. Koga saw this is Kagome's eyes and how sad she looked, so he wrapped an arm around her and held her tighter to him. Inuyasha did the same to Kikyo as they walked past each other. Kagome gave quick glances at Inuyasha before walking off.

'Um…Koga, can we go swimming a next time. I don't feel very well and I wanna go home and rest,' Kagome said, not looking up at Koga.

'Sure Kagome. Just not after we reach London, okay?' Koga said laughing. Kagome joined in, after a while they parted in different directions. Kagome sighed, 'S_orry Koga.'_

RRRIINNNG!

'Hello?' Miroku said, picking up the phone.

'Hello, I am the owner of this ship and I was wondering if Kagome is here,' the manager asked, sounding pretty desperate.

'Yeah, sure, hang on,' Miroku said before walking to Kagome's room.

'Kagome, the manager is looking for you and he sounds desperate,' Miroku said, loud enough for only Kagome to hear.

'Yeah, I gotcha,' Kagome said picking up the phone.

'Hello,' she said.

'Hello Kagome. I was just wondering if you could sing one more song for us on the last day on the cruise. I know I said it was the last one last time, but lots of people are requesting you singing again. They love you and this is your chance to become famous. Are you willing to help you boss again?' the manager begged.

'Ok, but I am singing solo right?' Kagome asked.

'Whatever you want,' the manager said, with hope in his voice. With that, both put down the phone.

The day had come for the performance and Kagome was wearing a black skirt which had too layers. The top one was see through and on top of that was a nice silver belt. She had a pinkish t-shirt which its sleeves were hanging off her shoulder and down to her hands. Her hair was down and all the make up she was wearing was mascara, a little blush and nice pink lip gloss.

'Welcome, to the stage Ms Kagome, singing 'Miracle by Cascada,' the host said, as everyone cheered and clapped. Kagome walked onto the stage and sang immediately.

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_Refrain:_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a __miracle_

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Day and night_

_I'm always __by__ your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know its true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a __miracle_

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a __miracle_

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_Can happen to me_

_Miracle…._

Everyone clapped and cheered and she even got a few bunches of flowers from the Flora shop down stairs. Kagome bowed as she got off the stage to get changed.

'What can I say Kagome. You surprise me every time!' the manager said handing her a rose as a thank you gift.

'Make sure you keep in contact with me after the cruise. You could be an excellent singer,' the manager said walking off happily. The next person to come up to her was Miroku.

'Well done Kagome! If you ever become a singer, don't forget me!' Miroku joked, hugging his friend tightly.

'I'll have dinner with you tonight since it is the last day together,' Miroku said. Kagome nodded and with that he left. The last person that came was Sango, and she looked quite pissed.

'Hi Kagome, you singed very well but that is not the reason why I came here,' Sango said looking at Kagome straight in the eyes.

'Well…what is it?' Kagome asked sort of scared.

'Don't worry Kagome I won't hurt you, it is about Inuyasha. I have known him all my life and trust me, he hates Kikyo and to date her is out of the question,' Sango said quite worriedly.

'Don't talk to me about Inuyasha. I was going to tell him how I felt about him 2 days ago and guess what I saw. I saw Kikyo in his arms, so how am I supposed to react at that,' Kagome said, quite angrily.

'Well, you see that is why I came. Inuyasha only did that because he thought you didn't like him and he was heart broken so he decided to just accept the facts and try to get along with Kikyo,' Sango said sadly. It hit Kagome hard and I mean hard. Kagome fell down hard on the ground and started crying.

'I thought…I thought he didn't like me and that kiss was just for fun,' she cried.

'Kagome it is not too late to go back. As long as you and him have faith, I am sure you guys will be back together in no time. Go get dressed and go look for him!' Sango said patting Kagome on the back. With that Kagome got back on her feet and rushed into the change room to get back into her clothes.

Kagome rushed around everywhere, where Inuyasha and Kagome went. He was nowhere to be found.

'Maybe me and him don't have fate,' Kagome said as she walked back to her room. Tomorrow was the day they left the shore and were in London. Inuyasha and Kagome would never meet again…or would they?


	13. Will we ever meet again?

**Thank you to ISIMS, punkrockprincess637, VirginiasGirl, Ashley Jo, inuxkagfan, GKUCutie, theevilnes-ness, mouse, inuyashasluver, boomerboom, MangasFan, xiDOREyoux, i am no one and i stand alone, T i C K L ED x pink, blackpantherdmcf, Miko-Sakurako, Kawii inu'no 45, kimokai and bluefoxfaerie. I really appreciate it and sorry that I took so long. I had lots of things to do. I hope this one will satisfy you but it is a cliff hanger again, just to let you know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Will we ever meet again?**

The next morning a man came up at knocked at Kagome's door.

'Yes,' Kagome said, with a gloomy look on her face. It was only 6am and someone had just knocked on her door, ruining her beauty sleep.

The man tried not to laugh and said while handing her, the card, 'My master has told me to tell you to call him anytime. He wishes for you to be one of his singers as he is a rich man who owns a singer's company. That is all.' With that, the man walked off laughing the remains of the laughter he had tried to hold. Kagome looked surprise but went back to her room and got a nice early shower. Although it was early, she couldn't sleep, so having a shower was a good way to refresh her for the long day ahead. After the shower, Kagome took one last tour around the cruise before reaching her dorm again. She went inside and packed her remaining things before looking one last time at her dorm. Kagome closed the door before walking down to were Miroku and her planned to meet.

Kagome and Miroku got off the cruise and went and caught a taxi to their hotel. They were exhausted and what they needed was a good night rest.

'I can't believe we are in London!' Miroku said, trying to make a conversation with the sad looking Kagome. Kagome made a small smile before looking out the window of the taxi's car, at the wonderful view and sight. But that was not what she was thinking about. She was thinking about Inuyasha and how they didn't have any fate and couldn't be together in the end. But a part of Kagome still believe they would meet once again, but she pushed that aside. Instead of thinking about Inuyasha, Kagome thought about the thing the man had said to her earlier and soon fell asleep.

'Kagome? Kagome,' Miroku said shaking Kagome. They had reached their hotel and the taxi had stopped. Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes.

'Are we here?' Kagome said before walking out of the taxi and stretching.

'Yes, we are. Now get your luggage, and we will go check in,' Miroku said, grabbing his own luggage and walking towards the door. Kagome followed with her luggage dragging along as well.

'How may a help you?' the lady said smiling up at Miroku. Miroku had the urge to run up to the lady and ask if she would like to bear his child, but quickly remembered Sango. He had only found out he liked Sango on the last day of the cruise when they had to part. His heart ached to much it wasn't funny and from that moment on, he vowed to only ask Sango to bear his child and only touch Sango and no one else.

'Err…yes. We have booked two rooms,' Miroku said. Kagome looked up at Miroku and down at the lady and back up at Miroku

'_Is it just me or did Miroku just say something to the lady instead of asking her to bear his child? Strange, I am going to have to question him later on,_' Kagome said to herself. Miroku got the two keys and the room numbers, as he and Kagome started to walk to the elevator.

After 30 mins of packing up and cleaning the area, Miroku popped his head in the room before walking right in and closing the door.

'Kagome, you and I haven't been talking lately. I was wondering if we could call room service to get dinner while we have a decent talk like we used to,' Miroku said smiling. Kagome smiled back before immediately picking up the phone and dialling room service.

'Hello, room service? Um…could you please bring up your special course to room 231? Thank you,' Kagome said putting down the phone.

'Yes, since I have stuff to ask you too,' Kagome said sitting down on the couch while motioning Miroku to come sit with her too. Miroku accepted the offer and sat comfortably down.

'Ask away, _your highness_,' Miroku said sarcastically. It was back to the old days before they met Inuyasha and Sango.

'Well, this afternoon when we were at the lobby, checking in. Usually you would go up to the lady at the counter and ask her if she could bear your child. But today you didn't, instead you just asked to check in. Why is that?' Kagome asked curiously. Miroku saw it coming, just didn't think it would come this fast.

'Well,' he began, 'ihavegotacrushonsango,'

'Huh? Miroku could you stop mumbling,' Kagome said coming closer to listen.

'I have got a crush on Sango,' Miroku said blushing furiously. This made Kagome laugh because never in Kagome's life, had she seen Miroku blush and this was her first time.

'That doesn't explain why you didn't ask the lady to bear your child,' Kagome asked, very interested now.

'I sort of made a vow never to ask that question to anyone except Sango,' Miroku said, blushing like the colour of a beetroot. Kagome patted Miroku on the back.

'There, there. I think Sango has changed you into a fine man. One that I could never change you into,' Kagome said smiling happily before opening the door and getting their dinner.

'Enough about me, how about you?' Miroku said, backing firing the question.

'Well, this morning this man came up to my door at 6am and said to call their boss so I could become an actual singer,' Kagome said for fun. She never really took that thing serious.

'That is great! This causes for a cheers,' Miroku said raising his glass. Kagome laughed as she pushed her glass to Miroku's before sipping the wine.

'I never really considered it though. Don't think I have the talent to,' Kagome said starting the course.

'What do you mean, you don't have the talent? Did you see all those people out there cheering and screaming at you after you sing your songs?' Miroku said, stopping Kagome from eating and making her face him.

'Look, when I say you have the talent, I mean you have to talent seriously. I want you to call him tomorrow and tell him you will try out for the job so then if you are really good and have the talent, they will consider you,' Miroku said before letting Kagome go and starting on the course himself. The rest of the day was great as they enjoyed the days they used to have.

The next day, Kagome did as she was told and rang up the company.

'Hi, this is Kagome and I was told to ring up to apply for the singing job,' Kagome said half confident and half freaked out.

'Ah…yes. Please wait while I get the manager to speak to you,' the lady on the other line said. Kagome waited while looking down at the card. 'Inu Singing Corporation' it read.

'How come that sounds so familiar?' Kagome wondered to herself.

'Hello?' the man on the other side said.

'Oh…hello,' Kagome said at last, after day dreaming for a while.

'Um…can you please make an appointment with the lady before and we will talk about it later.

'Ok,' Kagome said. She was then handed back to the lady before.

'So are you available tomorrow at 3 pm?' The lady asked in a bored tone.

'Um….sure,' Kagome said.

'Well, see you soon, bye,' and with that, the lady put down the phone.

'What did they say?' Miroku asked while taking off his shoes before coming into Kagome's dorm.

'They said to make an appointment and to talk about it then,' Kagome said watching a really sad movie.

'When did you book it then?' Miroku asked sitting down on the couch to watch the movie too.

'3pm tomorrow,' Kagome said continuing with the movie.

'Well, to celebrate that, I decided to take you out. I even booked the place already and all we have to do is get there,' Miroku beamed getting his coat off the hanger before opening the door.

'Wait…now you tell me I have to get ready!' Kagome said rushing off to get changed. Miroku smiles as he shakes his head.

'_Glad to have you back Kagome_,' Miroku said before sitting himself comfortable on the couch, where he last sat.

'I am so glad I booked it to 7 not 6,' Miroku said to no one in particular.

In 15minutes Kagome came out dressed in a white dress that went up to her knees. It had nice flowers running down one side of the dress. She had little make up on, just a tad of blush and mascara and a bit of eye shadow.

'Let's go before we are late,' Kagome said grabbing Miroku's hand happily while dragging him along to the car. Miroku smiled as he fastened his pace so he could catch up to Kagome.

The trip was long but to them it didn't for they were having so much fun they didn't even notice. Once they got there, a person picked up their car and drove it to the parking lot while they went inside. The place was wonderful. There were chandelles on the table plus a single rose in a vase. The menu was placed on the side and the utensils were placed nicely on the table. Even the napkin was folded into the most wonderful bird on the plate that it was so hard ruining it.

'Oh my goodness, you shouldn't have,' Kagome exclaimed looking at the place carefully.

'It is such a good day today. You deserve an excellent dinner to go with it,' Miroku said taking the chair out so Kagome could sit. Kagome sat down and looked around one last time. Kagome had not expected to see…..


	14. Getting back together

**Thank you to GKUCutie, animeCRAZY980, Ashley Jo, SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ, Miko-Sakurako, MangasFan, boomerboom, VirginiasGirl, kimoukai, inukag2gether, crystal18111994, Lilalore, inuyasharox194, animidiot, The ISIMS and ,luver-of-horses for reviewing. I'm sorry; I gave you guys a false alarm. I really did have a test, but my teacher changed it till after the holidays. I'm so sorry! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14: Getting back together**

Kagome didn't expect to see Inuyasha with Kikyo. Kagome quickly looked away before Inuyasha could see her. 'Miroku, can we leave?' Kagome said covering her face with the menu book.

'Why? We just got here,' Miroku said looking to see why Kagome was shielding herself. There, Miroku saw Inuyasha with Kikyo.

'Oh, but Kagome didn't you say Inuyasha was only doing this because he thought you didn't like him? Should you go up and tell him how you really feel? Or at least you guys could at least stay friends,' Miroku tried to explain. Kagome thought for a while, Miroku was right. Kagome looked at Inuyasha direction. 'Alright Miroku you win. But only after Kikyo leaves,' Kagome said defeated. Miroku inwardly said yes before remembering what Sango had said to him on the last day of the cruise.

Flashback

'_Miroku, it was great meeting you! I would hug you but I know you have those perverted thoughts so no,' Sango said laughing a bit. Inwardly, she was pretty sad. She had found out the day before when they were playing and laughing that she had liked him and now that they were leaving, she would never be able to tell him, let alone talk to him. Then she remembered Inuyasha and Kagome._

'_Miroku, can you do me a small favour?' Sango asked scared to look into his eyes. If she did she would know she would hug him and tell him how she felt._

'_Anything for you my sweetheart,' Miroku said lovingly. Sango blushed, but when she remembered that would be the last time he would say that to her, her heart started hurting._

'_Can you convince Kagome to forgive Inuyasha?' Sango said. _

'_I already did, she forgave him after that time you told her about Inuyasha and how she made a big mistake but she couldn't fine him,' Miroku said looking at Sango. He never wanted to part with Sango and blamed the heaven above for making them part, for the reason how only figured out during the night._

'_Well, if you guys ever meet Inuyasha by any chance and somehow Kagome decides to forgive Inuyasha and they get back together, can you ring me and tell me?' Sango said. She knew that, that was not the reason why she gave him her phone number but that was the excuse._

'_Sure,' Miroku said trying to show no emotions. Inwardly, he was as happy as ever being able to get her phone number. That was the end of their conversation and it might have been the last time they met, but both believed that they would meet once again and then, they would tell each other how they felt._

End of Flashback

'I need to go to the toilet, make sure you tell him,' Miroku reminded Kagome as he stood up and left for the toilet. Once he was away from Kagome, Miroku quickly dialled Sango's number.

'Hello?' Sango said on the other line, very hoarsely.

'Hello Sango,' Miroku said, happily. Sango jumped for joy and nearly said hooray when she remembered Miroku was still on the other line.

'Why did you ring me? I thought I said only to ring me when Kagome and Inuyasha got back together,' Sango said trying to hide her joy. Miroku had hoped for something else but just hearing her voice made him feel good.

'Well, that is the reason why I rang you. We met Inuyasha during dinner today and she was just about to leave when I reminded her that she had to forgive him so she is going to do it once Kikyo gets out of the way,' Miroku said proudly.

'That is great! That means we….i meant I will get to meet Kagome again,' Sango said thanking herself for correcting it instead of telling him how she really felt.

'Yes, now I have to go now or else Kagome would think I was in trouble,' Miroku said, not really wanting to leave the conversation with Sango.

'Ok,' Sango said sadly.

Back at the table

'When will Kikyo ever leave the table?' Kagome said getting pretty frustrated. Then, at that moment, Kikyo went to the bathroom.

'_This is my chance,' _Kagome said to herself. She stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. Once she reached the table, Inuyasha raised his head and looked at Kagome in surprise.

'I thought I would never see you again,' Inuyasha said looking back down at his food.

'Sango told me everything,' Kagome said trying to make eye contact with Inuyasha.

'Damn, I can never trust her with secrets to do with my love life,' Inuyasha said, trying to keep in mind never to tell Sango secrets again.

'Inuyasha, I don't hate you. I want me and you to be friends. I'm sorry I slapped you last time, I just wasn't ready to go further with you in a relationship and besides, you are arranged to marry Kikyo,' Kagome said truthfully. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in the eyes to see if she was lying.

'Kagome, I wish you would understand that even though I am arranged to marry Kikyo, it doesn't mean I like her. I really felt good with you and I really want to be your friend as well. Start over?' Inuyasha asked smirking widely. Kagome smiled.

'Deal,' she before doing their secret hand shake they had mad a while ago before all the chaos happened.

'Well, see you soon. Here is my phone number, ring me anytime for any reason,' Kagome said writing down the phone number before walking back to her table.

Miroku had just come back for the 'toilet'.

'So how did it go? Did you go up to him?' Miroku asked happily.

'Yes, I did go up to him, we are now officially friends,' Kagome said smiling while looking at Inuyasha again.

'Well, that deserves a toast,' Miroku said, raising his glass. Kagome followed, sipping a bit of her drink. The rest of the night was fine, they had a great night and ended up watching a movie till very late.

The next morning, Kagome woke up at 1pm.

'What time is it?' Kagome said yawning loudly. She looked at the time to find it was already 1 pm.

'OMG! I am going to be late; I am going to be late!' Kagome said rushing around the room, getting herself ready. Miroku was awake by then because Kagome was screaming so loud, you would be a very hard sleeper to be able to keep sleeping. Miroku shook his head before heading for the toilet. Kagome stopped him at his very step, 'Miroku, before you go, tell me how I look.' She posed for him to see turning round and round. Miroku looked her up and down and then up again. She was wearing a pink/purple shirt which shoulders' sleeves fell off her shoulder nicely. She was also wearing ¾ skinny leg jeans and her shoes were cute pink shoes. She had a bluish purplish head band and her hair was out. Her eyes weren't over exaggerated as you could tell. That made her eyes show out nicely. The only make up she was wearing was a bit of blush, mascara and a bit of gold eye shadow.

'You look fine, in fact beautiful as usual,' Miroku said sleepily, heading to the toilet.

'Oh, and good luck,' Miroku said before disappearing into the toilet. Kagome, satisfied was the answer, headed to her car. She drove down the street and turned, and turned until she finally reached her destination, 'Inu Singing Corporation'.


	15. Working with you?

**Thanks to theresa-1098, MangasFan, GKUCutie, boomerboom, VirginiasGirl, kimoukai, inukag2gether, crystal18111994, Lilalore, inuyasharox194, animidiot, The ISIMS and luver-of-horses for reviewing! I'm so sorry for reviewing so late! Hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Chapter 15- Working with you?**

Kagome parked her car down the road and walked to her destination. The closer she got to the place, the scarier she felt. She took a deep breath before walking straight into the corporation and marching straight to the front desk.

'How may I help you?' the lady at the desk asked kindly.

'Um…I have an appointment here with the manager,' Kagome said uneasily.

'What is your name?' The lady at the desk asked.

'Kagome,' she replied looking around the place. Everyone seemed to be very busy and none bothered to even acknowledge that she was there.

'Please sit and wait. The manager will come and see you in a second,' the lady said pointing to the seat waiting for Kagome to sit on. Kagome followed the direction of the hand and sat down.

Just as the lady said, the manager had arrived in a second.

'_He looks so familiar,' _Kagome said, but she could not quite pin point when so left that thought aside.

'Hello Kagome. I am glad you could make it here,' the man said in a deep voice.

'Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself,' he said as he laughed a bit. Kagome smiled, he seemed nice enough.

'My name is Inutashio. I am sure you have met me before on the cruise,' he said sitting down and pointing to a seat Kagome could sit at. Kagome kindly accepted and sat down.

'_No wonder he looks so familiar,' _Kagome thought.

'Oh yes, you are Inuyasha's father,' Kagome said smiling at him.

'Ah, just on the subject of Inuyasha,' Inutashio said, 'please tells him to enter.' Inuyasha entered not at all surprised to see Kagome. He sat gloomily at the other side of Kagome. Kagome the total opposite reaction, when she saw Inuyasha she was so surprise she couldn't close her mouth.

'Why…why are you here?' she managed to say.

'Why can't i? My father does own this company and I am his son. I have every right to be here,' Inuyasha shrugged and continued staring into space.

'Excuse my son. He has come here because I requested for him. I have heard you and him sing on the cruise. You two, both have very lovely yet perfect voices. And they clash together and are very good. I have decided to make you two a duet,' Inutashio said proudly. For the second time in a day, Kagome stood dumbfounded, her mouth open so wide she could fit all the food in the world in there.

'WH…what?' Kagome said, she looked to Inuyasha then back to Inutashio and then back to Inuyasha.

'You heard the man, he said me and you are going to be duets,' Inuyasha said. Kagome lunged forward, much to Inuyasha and Inutashio's surprise, and grabbed Inuyasha's collarbone.

'How can you say that in such a way that it seems like you don't care at all?' Kagome said angrily.

'Miss Kagome, can you please calm down. Are you not happy with my arrangements?' Inutashio said angrily. Kagome lowered back into her seat.

'No I am fine Mr Inutashio,' Kagome said depressingly.

'Good, I will see you in a week then. In that time, I would like you and Inuyasha to get along,' Inutashio said standing up and heading for the door. Inuyasha followed close behind and then came Kagome, slouching as she walked out of the door and to her car.

'Hey, Kagome,' Inuyasha said running up to Kagome.

'No now Inuyasha. I am already depressed as it is,' Kagome said opening the door to her car.

'I'm sorry, Kagome. It wasn't my fault I have to sing with you. It won't be that bad would it?' Inuyasha said trying to light up the mood.

'Inuyasha, it is not that I don't like you. It is just the last time I sang with you. It took me such a long time to convince you to actually practice with me it wasn't funny,' Kagome said getting into the car.

'Is that all? I can promise you it will never happen again. Now can you agree to sing with me?' Inuyasha said pleadingly.

'Why do you want me to sing with you in the first place? I thought you hated singing,' Kagome asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

'Um…for personal reasons,' Inuyasha tried to conclude getting in the car. Kagome was still suspicious but let it go.

'Um…why are you entering my car?' Kagome asked, very confused.

'Well, my dad did say with have to get along and I want to see Miroku,' Inuyasha said, putting on his seat belt. Kagome sighed as she too put on her seat belt. The way to her house was silent but Kagome didn't really care. Inuyasha did though; he tried to start a conversation over and over again but was always cut off but Kagome. Inuyasha gave up after a while and sank down in his seat.

When they arrived, Inuyasha quickly got out and walked into the apartment sniffing the air for Kagome's scent, knowing that would be her apartment. Kagome trotted along, looking interested at how he acts so much like a dog.

'_Better keep that to myself. He would kill me if I told him,' _Kagome said to herself. But she couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. Luckily, Inuyasha didn't notice, because he finally found where her apartment was.

'God, you are so slow! Get the damn keys, wench,' Inuyasha smirked. Kagome mumbled things to herself before taking the keys out and opening the door, never letting the glare from her face to Inuyasha leave. Inuyasha took no notice of it and walked into the room.


	16. The movie

**Chapter 16- The movie**

'Miroku?' Kagome said as she entered the house. She completely forgot about Inuyasha so she closed the door on his nose.

'OW!' Inuyasha screamed as he held his nose. Kagome quickly opened the door to find a furious Inuyasha. Kagome laughed a bit before running crazily around the house followed by a very angry Inuyasha.

'HOW DARE YOU CLOSE THE DOOR ON MY NOSE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS? DO YOU WANT ME TO SLAM THE DOOR ON YOUR NOSE? THEN YOU WILL FEEL HOW I FEEL!' Inuyasha chanted as he ran after Kagome.

'MIROKU,' Kagome screamed as she quickly dashed for her life, Inuyasha was hot on her trail. Both stopped when they saw Miroku and Sango in the same room.

'What…what are you guys doing in the same room?' Kagome asked curiously.

'I…she…err…um,' Miroku said.

'I dropped by to see if you were here and you weren't here so Miroku asked if I wanted to come in and I said yes. And I wanted to look around and he showed me and then you guys came,' Sango made up, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. Kagome narrowed her eyes but then let go of the subject.

'Why is Inuyasha with you?' Miroku said.

'Do you know how I went to the Inu singing corp.?' Kagome asked as she made herself comfortable on Miroku's bed.

'Yeah...' Miroku said trying to figure out what it had got to do with him coming over.

'Well, the manger is Inuyasha's father and his father said that Inuyasha and me sounded good together so decided that we should duet,' Kagome said sadly before falling back to lye on the bed.

'But how does he know that you guys sing well together?' Miroku asked stupidly.

'He heard us on the cruise idiot,' Inuyasha said for Kagome before whacking Miroku on the head.

'That doesn't explain why you are here though,' Sango said, curious to know why.

'Well, in order to sing well first we have to cooperate so I decided I should spend more time with Kagome so we can get to know each other better,' Inuyasha lied, but he didn't want to tell everybody his real intensions. Sango looked suspiciously at Inuyasha and Kagome, she could tell Inuyasha was lying but would ask him about it later.

'OK. Then why are you all standing here, let's go out to celebrate Kagome and Inuyasha's success of becoming singers!' Sango said grabbing her coat off the hanger. Everybody followed along as they ran down to Kagome's car eagerly. Miroku got into the driver's seat because he grabbed the keys.

'So where are we going?' Kagome said out of the blue since she had no idea where they were heading.

'Don't ask. Just sit down and relax,' Sango said, looking at Miroku. They had the best plan ever, to get Inuyasha and Kagome together.

'The cinema?' Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow, 'Are you THAT broke?' Sango shot a glare at Inuyasha before getting out of the car. Inuyasha just laughed and got out as well. The rest followed, and soon all of them were out of the car and in the cinema.

'Ok, I have got 2 movie tickets for you guys to go to a horror movie,' Sango said smirking.

'Why a horror film?' Kagome complained.

'Because…' Miroku joined in but couldn't finish his sentence because Inuyasha had interrupted.

'What? Scared of a pitty little horror movie?' Inuyasha said laughing as he teased Kagome. Kagome turned bright red before going, 'I am not. Let's watch a horror movie then and let's see who the scaredy cat is.'

'Oh yeah. Why are there only two tickets? What about you two?' Inuyasha pointed out.

'Well, you guys are supposed to get to know each other better, bot us. So why would we join you?' Miroku made up.

'You are evil, Miroku,' Kagome said, giving Miroku the friendly evil eye since Kagome could never get angry at Miroku.

'Why thank you Kagome,' Miroku winked, 'Well, we are going to leave now since your movie is about to start. Have fun!' So Miroku and Sango walked out laughing to themselves as they looked at the priceless faces, both people wore.

'Better get going and buy the popcorn and stuff before the movie starts,' Kagome said heading for the shop. After buying snacks for the movie, both Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the cinema to get their seats. After like a few minutes of looking they finally found a spot and sat down as the commercials were shown.

'I told you the movie wouldn't start so soon, now we have to go through the stupid commercials,' Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine but she ignored it. But this caught Inuyasha's eye as he smirked.

'Well the movie is starting, and the screen is that way,' Kagome said as she looked straight ahead.

Half way through the movie it began to get scary and Kagome grabbed on to the nearest thing possible, which was Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha didn't mind so he wrapped his arm around Kagome and brought her closer to him. Kagome blushed as she covered her eyes with Inuyasha's sleeve. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie, but when the movie ended, everything went back to normal.

'So I win. You were scared,' Inuyasha teased as he ran around Kagome chanting 'scaredy cat' over and over again.

'Fine…I was. You don't have to rub it in,' Kagome said hurt, she actually like it when he put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, but out here, he seemed like a completely new person. Inuyasha saw this and was about to ask what was wrong when Sango and Miroku came over to them. Inuyasha immediately crossed his arms and looked the other way.

'Did you guys have fun?' Miroku asked, with a smirk on his face.(hint hint. You know what that means)

WHACK!!

'Pervert and his pervert thoughts. Come on Kagome lets go grab something to eat,' Sango said fuming as she linked arms with Kagome, 'Oh and Inuyasha could you do me a favour and pick Miroku up. Meet you at WacDonalds.'

With that the two girls walked off. Too bad they didn't turn back or else they would have seem Inuyasha's steaming red face as he picked up Miroku and ran the way the girls went.

'_They are so going to pay for making me do this. All the girls are staring at me, my reputation is gone!' _Inuyasha thought as he raced to WacDonalds with a smirk on his face.


End file.
